Servicio de Aerolínea
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: OS para el concurso HLC: Un avión turbulento y un dolor de cabeza no iban a ayudar a Bella a soportar las siguientes seis horas de vuelo; mucho menos si tenía que pasarlas sentada junto a su compañero de oficina y peor enemigo Edward “El Asno” Cullen.


**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

Título: Servicio de Aerolínea  
Penname: Samara Cuenta Cuentos  
Summary: Un avión turbulento y un dolor de cabeza no iban a ayudar a Bella a soportar las siguientes seis horas de vuelo; mucho menos si tenía que pasarlas sentada junto a su compañero de oficina y peor enemigo, Edward "El Asno" Cullen.  
Pareja: Edward/Bella  
Número de palabras: 9.270

* * *

—Un menú ovo-lácteo vegetariano para mí, por favor.

—¿Lo acompañará con algún tipo de gaseosa, o jugo natural?

—Sólo agua está bien. Muchas gracias.

Cuando la azafata se alejó por el estrecho pasillo entre las filas de asientos de la clase ejecutiva volví a despatarrarme en mi asiento, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con cansancio. Honestamente, aunque no me disgustaban los aviones, estaba cansada de viajar de un lado a otro del continente por cuestiones de trabajo. El dolor de cabeza que había acarreado desde la mañana todavía no había cedido, a pesar de las múltiples aspirinas que me había obligado a tragar antes de abordar.

—Si vas a comer tu comida de conejo, no te atrevas a vomitarla a mi lado.

Oh. Tener a Edward Cullen sentado a mi lado tampoco ayudaría a mi malestar.

—Sabes, Cullen; ese fue un comentario desafortunado de tu parte —repliqué sin mirarlo, demasiado entretenida buscando una lima de uñas en mi pequeño bolso de mano. —Porque a partir de este momento, si llego a sentir náuseas –y créeme: las tendré—voy a procurar inclinarme sobre ti y vomitar sobre tu lindo y costoso Armani.

Le oí gruñir en respuesta, pero no pareció encontrar una respuesta adecuada para mi comentario. Punto para Bella.

Encontré la lima en mi bolso y me dediqué con infinita paciencia a mis uñas, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo que hacía el asno, como me gustaba llamarlo, sentado a mi lado. En verdad no me importaba mientras no tuviera que verlo a la cara, oírlo hablar o… _respirar_. Lo que sea.

El tipo es sencillamente odioso. Lo detesté desde el primer día en que lo conocí, hace casi dos años atrás, cuando entré a trabajar en una de las más importantes consultoras de Marketing y Publicidad de los Estados Unidos.

_**Flashback**_

—_Entonces… ésta será tu oficina —me anunció la secretaria a quien le habían encargado conducirme a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo el día que me dieron el cargo. Mientras estábamos en el ascensor subiendo al undécimo piso se había puesto a mascar chicle de forma ruidosa e irritante. Deseé no tener que volver a cruzarme con ella mientras estuviera aquí. Estábamos frente a la puerta cerrada de una oficina que parecía tan común y corriente como cualquiera de las mil y un otra por las que habíamos pasado._

_Iba a perderme fácilmente._

—_Gracias, err… —tartamudeé, intentando recordar su nombre. Como no pude hacerlo, simplemente agregué: —Gracias por todo. _

—_No hay de qué —contestó ella con tono aburrido, girándose sobre sus tacones baratos para volver por el mismo pasillo por donde habíamos venido. —Mi nombre es Jessica, por cierto._

_Me encogí de hombros mientras la veía desaparecer por la esquina. Era demasiado tarde para disculparme, así que no me hice mucho problema por ese pequeño episodio._

_Me adelanté hacia la puerta que me había señalado y la abrí, dispuesta a comenzar a habituarme a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. _

_Y qué sorpresa me llevé cuando me di cuenta de que compartiría mi despacho con alguien más._

_En cuanto puse un pie dentro, mi cuerpo entero se congeló. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y creí que irían a saltar de sus órbitas ante lo que estaba viendo. _

_Un hombre joven, no mucho más de veintitrés años, me devolvía la mirada con unos ojos verdes tan sorprendidos y horrorizados como los míos. Su cabello, de un extraño color cobre, era un genuino e incontrolable desastre. Estaba sentado frente a uno de los dos escritorios que había en el pequeño habitáculo, con la corbata suelta y los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Aquella imagen no hubiera resultado extraña de no ser por la exuberante y muy desnuda rubia que continuaba saltando sobre su regazo, totalmente ajena a mi presencia._

— _¡Oh, Edward… ahh!_

_Ew. Linda manera de comenzar mi primer día en el trabajo, ¿cierto?_

_El tipo –Edward, según acababa de oír—se la quitó de encima tan rápido como pudo, y la chica en cuestión se giró, confundida, hasta que su mirada se topó conmigo. Dejó escapar un horrible chillido de sorpresa y comenzó a juntar sus ropas regadas por el suelo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo detrás de un pequeño biombo que había en la esquina. _

—_Esto… ahem —tosí, sintiendo cómo el calor inundaba mis mejillas mientras el tal Edward se ponía de pie, abrochándose los pantalones con descaro sin dejar de mirarme a la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien se sonrojara, si fue a él a quien cogieron in fraganti? —Yo…_

— _¿Quién eres? —Preguntó bruscamente, interrumpiéndome. _

—_Soy Bella Swan, la empresa acaba de contratarme y… um, creo que soy tu compañera de oficina. —barboté, todavía sonrojada. Edward frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello antes de rodear el escritorio y acercarse a mí. Me tendió la mano._

—_Edward Cullen. Publicista y Diseñador Gráfico —se presentó como si nada. Dudosa, paseé la vista entre el brillo divertido de sus ojos verdes y su mano extendida antes de estrecharla._

_En ese momento la rubia desnuda, que ya no estaba desnuda, salió desde atrás del biombo y caminó rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba. Se paró frente a Edward y se puso en puntillas para decirle algo al oído. Él asintió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, y cuando ella se escabulló por mi lado saliendo por la puerta que aún estaba abierta, le dio una fugaz palmadita en el trasero._

_¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? En mi vida había conocido a nadie tan descarado._

—_Entonces… —Comenzó, todavía con esa sonrisa torcida plasmada en los labios. Empezaba a irritarme, y como me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decir, fui yo la que habló primero. _

—_Voy a aclararte una cosa —avisé, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo. —No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida y esperaré de ti que tampoco te interese lo que hago con la mía. Pero lo que acaba de pasar fue absolutamente incómodo y desagradable; y espero que nunca, __**nunca**__ se repita. ¿Entendido?_

_Su rostro se transfiguró en una mueca de disgusto, que a juzgar por mi propia mirada en sus cristalinas pupilas, era idéntica a la mía. _

—_No sucederá de nuevo si golpeas antes de entrar la próxima vez. _

_Torcí el gesto, sintiendo los primeros indicios de un ataque de rabia haciendo bulla en mi interior. Lo fulminé con la mirada, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con un fuerte golpe y luego encaminándome directamente hacia el escritorio vacío junto al suyo para acomodar mis pocas pertenencias. Lo sentí caminar detrás de mí hasta quedarse de pie al otro lado de mi escritorio._

—_Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso —dije sin mirarlo. —Porque si vamos a compartir esta endemoniadamente pequeña oficina, te exigiré respeto. Así que más te vale que te apegues a mis reglas de pacífica convivencia… o todos en el edificio sabrán que eres un cerdo._

_Levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes destellando con furia contenida. Me regodeé en su expresión incompetente durante un instante o dos, hasta que finalmente dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para volver a su lugar de trabajo dando largas zancadas. Punto para Bella._

_Respiré, aliviada, volviendo la vista a mi bolso para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que oí su aterciopelada voz hablándome desde el otro lado del despacho._

—_Tengo la ligera sospecha de que la convivencia entre nosotros será de todo menos pacífica._

_Y esa fue una de las pocas veces en que me vi obligada a darle mentalmente la razón._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane. Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane…

Apreté los dientes, todavía con los párpados fuertemente cerrados mientras intentaba convencerme de no asesinarlo lentamente con el cuchillo de plástico que me habían traído junto con el almuerzo.

La cabeza me palpitaba furiosamente desde que el avión había tomado altura, y como si necesitara aún más motivos de irritación con tan sólo dos horas de vuelo, Cullen canturreaba a mi lado, ajeno al casi completo silencio que se había instalado entre los pasajeros fuera del volumen exageradamente alto de su iPod.

—I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain. Oh no, no, no…

¿Es que acaso era imposible echarme una siestecita tranquila en este viaje del infierno?

Me moví hacia la izquierda y adelante, asegurándome de darle un buen codazo entre las costillas al acomodarme simulando estar dormida. Le escuché soltar un jadeo y una maldición entre dientes y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al menos había logrado que se callara.

Diez minutos después, cuando ya llevaba contadas doscientas diecinueve ovejitas saltando sobre una pequeña cerca de madera en un lindo prado florido, sentí unos rítmicos golpecitos en el apoyabrazos donde tenía la incómoda almohada de avión que servía de descanso para mi cabeza adolorida. Abrí un solo ojo para ver los dedos de Cullen tamborileando sobre el plástico a sólo unos centímetros de mi nariz.

Levanté la mano que tenía enroscada debajo de la almohada y le di un golpe seco para detenerlo.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Swan?

—Quédate quieto, maldita sea. ¡Déjame dormir!

Cullen alzó las cejas con aire de prepotencia. — ¿Estás en tu período?

— ¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa? —Repliqué con los dientes apretados, irguiéndome para acomodarme mejor en mi asiento. Ya no tenía caso que intentara dormir.

—Me preguntaba si esa era la causa de tu mal humor —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Casi podía sentir el vapor saliendo a chorros por mis orejas. —Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que no te queda nada bien esa cara de perro rabioso. ¡Pareces de ciento ochenta años!

—Tú eres la causa de mi mal humor, Cullen. Cierra la boca de una vez y déjame en paz.

— ¡Pero si yo no estaba haciendo nada! —Se defendió, alzando las manos en un gesto que intentaba pasar por inocente. Gruñí, volviendo a acomodarme para darle la espalda.

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya estoy en él —replicó con sarcasmo.

Y como mi dolor de cabeza seguía sin ceder y _realmente_ deseaba quedarme dormida, lo dejé pasar. Punto para Cullen, y la madre que lo parió.

_**Flashback**_

— _¿Bella? _

_La voz de Mike Soy-Un-Perdedor Newton me llamó a través de la puerta entreabierta de mi despacho. Levanté la vista, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Cullen también había alzado la mirada de su ordenador cuando lo oyó._

—_Ah, hola Mike. ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Um, bueno, yo… me preguntaba… —titubeó, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban notablemente. Aw, pobre imbécil. De veras me daba lástima. —Quería saber si… tal vez te gustaría… uh, ¿almorzar conmigo?_

_Abrí la boca para contestar, pero algo me distrajo. Mi compañero de oficina tosió intencionadamente, rascándose la garganta como si tuviera comezón. Había vuelto a mirar la pantalla de su computadora, pero por el brillo sarcástico en sus ojos podía adivinar que no estaba prestando atención a su trabajo._

—_Lo siento Mike, pero debo declinar a tu oferta —contesté lo más amablemente que me fue posible. —Ya tengo una cita a mediodía. —Eso no era del todo mentira. No hacía falta aclararle a Newton que mi 'cita' era con mi mejor amiga Alice, con quien me la pasaba criticando a los imberbes de mi oficina. Sobre todo a Cullen._

—_Oh, bueno… está bien. —Lo vi removerse nervioso contra el marco de la puerta antes de continuar hablando. —Tal vez, entonces… ¿podría ser más tarde? Como… ¿tomar un café a la salida?_

_¡Pero qué le pasaba a este tipo! Definitivamente no sabía leer las indirectas._

_Una vez más, Cullen se me adelantó. Pero esta vez no fue una simple tos. —De hecho, Mike —dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando con garbo hacia la puerta —, la señorita Swan tendrá que declinar también a esa oferta porque tiene otra_ _cita durante la tarde._

_Aquella mentira me pilló tan desprevenida que me quedé petrificada en mi sitio con la boca abierta. Newton paseó la vista entre nosotros por un momento, tan sorprendido como yo. Finalmente se las arregló para hablar. — ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Van a salir juntos? ¿Tú y Bella? _

_Edward no contestó, pero su brillante sonrisa torcida pareció decir mucho más que mil palabras._

—_Oh… bueno, yo… um, mejor me voy._

_Y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con un golpe sordo, Newton se fue de la oficina. El silencio que siguió me devolvió a la realidad._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a decirle semejante estupidez? —Grité, poniéndome de pie de un salto para acercarme a él, que se reía en silencio todavía mirando la puerta cerrada. — ¿Por qué diablos le dijiste que iba a salir contigo?_

—_Yo no le dije eso —se defendió sin dejar de reír entre dientes. _

— _¡Pero se lo diste a entender! —Exclamé, repentinamente tan cabreada que me tuve que forzar a cerrar las manos en puños para no echármele encima. — ¡Y ahora el imbécil va a regar por ahí el rumor de que tú y yo nos estamos… nos estamos __**acostando**__!_

— _¿Y qué con eso? —Contestó como si nada. —Mejor conmigo que con Newton._

_Los puños me temblaban tanto que sentí que podía llegar a reventar. Maldito asno engreído, vanidoso y petulante. ¿Quién le daba derecho…?_

—_No hagas tanto escándalo, Swan. Si reconoces que secretamente deseas acostarte conmigo, podría plantearme el concederte ese placer._

_Apreté los dientes, viéndolo sonreír de oreja a oreja como el gato que se ha comido al ratón._

—_La cagaste, Cullen —fue lo único que le dije antes de estamparle un puñetazo en el ojo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y dolió. Cómo dolió. Tuve que meter mis nudillos en una bolsa de hielo durante horas para que bajara la hinchazón, pero definitivamente valió la pena. Cullen estuvo una semana con el ojo morado y yo tuve el placer de contarle a todo el mundo en la oficina que había sido yo la que lo había golpeado. Y los puercos machistas de mi trabajo se rieron tanto de él que al cabo de unas pocas horas perdí la cuenta en el marcador. Cuarenta y cinco mil puntos para Bella, ¡ha!

—Su atención por favor. Estamos atravesando una zona de ligeras turbulencias. Les rogamos a los señores pasajeros que mantengan la calma, el piloto mantendrá la situación bajo control.

—Estúpida zona de turbulencias del estúpido vuelo de este estúpido avión —mascullé entre dientes a la tercera vez que el incómodo asiento de la clase ejecutiva se sacudió bajo mi trasero. ¿Dije antes que no me molestaba viajar en avión? Pues retiro lo dicho.

— No te gustan las sacudidas rudas, ¿eh, Swan? —Escuché que me decía Cullen, levantando la vista del sudoku que había estado intentando resolver en el último cuarto de hora. —No puedo decir que esté sorprendido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirí, todavía rechinando los dientes de puro nervio. Intenté convencerme de que incluso una discusión con Cullen podría mantenerme distraída de los violentos zamarreos del avión mientras transitábamos por la zona de tormenta.

—Tienes toda la pinta de ser una chica que prefiere el movimiento suave… gentil —contestó, alzando las cejas en un gesto sugerente. No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Había captado la indirecta.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de esta conversación? —Pregunté, esbozando una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad. Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —Que los dos somos muy conscientes de que sin importar si me gusta... gentil o violento; tú nunca lo sabrás.

Había medido el tono de mi voz para que sonara con la dosis justa de erotismo, suficiente como para ponerlo incómodo y al mismo tiempo demostrar mi autoridad. Lo vi pasar saliva y estuve casi segura de que sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido de manera repentina, aunque no supe interpretar ese pequeño signo.

—Nunca digas nunca, Swan.

— ¡Pero por favor! —Solté una auténtica carcajada, y estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando una nueva sacudida del avión, más intensa que cualquier otra, me hizo callar de golpe. El libro que había estado leyendo salió disparado de mi regazo y fue a parar al suelo del pasillo, a unos cuantos metros de donde yo estaba.

De manera automática cerré los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza mientras me castañeteaban los dientes y sentía mi cabeza girar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a algo caliente y suave, aferrándolo como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Moví la cabeza hacia un lado, enterrando la frente en el duro respaldo del asiento. Podía sentir a mis rodillas temblar de una manera incontrolable.

Una eternidad después, los temblores por fin se detuvieron; aunque yo no me atrevía aún a abrir los ojos. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para percatarme de que mis piernas habían dejado de sacudirse, ya no me rechinaban los dientes y lo que sea que tenía apretado entre los dedos olía maravillosamente bien.

¿De dónde provenía ese olor tan exquisito?

Abrí los ojos sólo para darme cuenta de que no me estaba apoyando en el respaldo del asiento como había creído, sino que tenía la frente –y la nariz— enterrada en el pecho de Cullen; y que sus brazos habían rodeado mi cintura al igual que mis manos se habían enroscado en la tela de su camisa, que por cierto olía como a… miel, lila y sol.

¿Pero qué…?

— ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Cullen? —Exclamé a voz en cuello, forcejeando contra sus fuertes brazos para soltarme de su agarre. Me miró por unos instantes en completo desconcierto, hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de dónde estaban sus brazos y me soltó, sus mejillas adquiriendo un intenso tono rubí.

Parpadeé. ¿Edward Soy-Un-Asno Cullen se estaba sonrojando?

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Tú te me arrojaste encima! —Cuchicheó él con los dientes apretados. Fruncí el ceño, asumiendo que el color en su rostro era de pura rabia.

—Ya quisieras.

—Eres ridícula, Swan — espetó con enfado, y me di cuenta de que se había recompuesto de la sorpresa anterior porque en sus labios había vuelto a aparecer aquella sonrisa altanera que me hacía rabiar. —Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una cobarde y te den miedo los aviones.

—No me dan miedo los aviones —repliqué con mordacidad, sabiendo que no era mentira. Los viajes en avión estaban bien, siempre que pudiera pasar la mayor parte del vuelo durmiendo. Algo completamente imposible si Cullen iba a mi lado.

¿Por qué otra razón sentiría sino la desesperada necesidad de tocar tierra firme?

—Sí, claro, no te dan miedo. Hubieras visto cómo te temblaban las rodillas hace un minuto —se mofó, claramente divertido con la situación. Intenté no hacerle caso y volver la mirada hacia otra parte, pero la imagen alrededor resultaba exasperante. No estaban echando ninguna película y la mayoría de los pasajeros iban durmiendo. ¿Cómo podían dormir después de lo que acababa de pasar? —Y seguramente tampoco te diste cuenta de lo que murmurabas, ¿verdad? "Oh, por favor, soy muy joven para morir…" —continuó mi compañero, riéndose entre dientes.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Cullen! —Grité encolerizada. Ya bastante tenía con tener que soportar el dolor de cabeza y el terror a las turbulencias. Lo vi abrir la boca para protestar, pero entonces fuimos interrumpidos por una voz que habló a nuestras espaldas.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca chica, estás jodiendo a todo el mundo y no nos dejas dormir!

Después de tres segundos exactos de completo silencio, el asno se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos para no soltar una estridente carcajada. En el vidrio de la ventanilla a sus espaldas podía ver el reflejo de mi propio rostro adquiriendo distintas tonalidades de rojo. No era extraño, ya que de repente lo veía absolutamente todo rojo. La rabia me estaba haciendo temblar desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Sin pensarlo, me incliné hacia él con furia contenida, observándolo hasta que se calmó y abrió los ojos, húmedos de lágrimas de risa histérica. La fiereza de mi mirada hizo que dejara de reírse en el instante.

—Vete. Al. Demonio —articulé con los labios, sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Acto seguido me levanté de un salto de mi asiento y eché a andar por el pasillo, haciendo todo el ruido del que fui capaz con mis tacos altos de trabajo y mirando a todo el mundo a los ojos, como desafiándolos a que dijeran algo.

Alcancé el final del pasillo del avión en un santiamén y me metí en el baño, cerrando la puerta corrediza a mis espaldas con un fuerte golpe y sin prestarle atención. Bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté, mesándome el desordenado cabello con frustración y luego tapándome la boca para ahogar un grito de impotencia.

Desde el momento en que nuestro jefe nos anunció que tendríamos que hacer un viaje de negocios al otro lado del planeta ese fin de semana, supe que tendría que vivir un martirio junto a Cullen. Lo que no me imaginé fue que empezaría tan pronto.

Ni siquiera habíamos alcanzado a tocar tierra británica y ya había comenzado a sentirme como mierda. Había hecho otros viajes antes, casi siempre sola y otras veces acompañada, y que me parta un rayo si mintiera al decir que no los había disfrutado. Me gustaba mi trabajo, amaba viajar, y moría de gozo con el abanico de posibilidades que se me presentaban desde que había entrado en la agencia de Publicidad y Marketing de Portland. Aquella gestión que debíamos resolver en Londres me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de conocer un país en el que nunca antes había estado, sin mencionar que no tenía que pagar el hotel ni la comida.

Sabía que tendría que estar súper excitada con este viaje, pero… simplemente no podía.

¿En qué maldito momento permití que Cullen se volviera algo más que una irritante insignificancia en mi vida?

_**Flashback**_

_Aún no había terminado la hora del almuerzo cuando sentí abrirse la puerta de la oficina. No me tomé la molestia de mirarlo, sabiendo de quién se trataba; simplemente seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Ese día no había querido salir a almorzar para adelantar trabajo e intentar salir un poco antes de mi horario habitual. Aquella absoluta tranquilidad en el despacho resultaba idónea para mantener mi mente despejada y trabajar al máximo de mis capacidades; pero sabía que lo bueno dura poco. Cullen había vuelto de almorzar. _

_Sentí la silla de su escritorio correrse y escuché el sonido del monitor de su ordenador siendo encendido, pero intenté no prestarle atención y aprovechar los últimos minutos de mi tranquilidad antes de que empezara una tarde típica de las nuestras. Siempre teníamos un motivo para pelearnos a gritos, y aunque aquello comenzaba a afectarme incluso en las horas de sueño –tendía a soñar que lo asesinaba con mis propias manos o alguna cosa por el estilo—no iba a dejar mi trabajo por ese asno. _

_Y entonces escuché su voz, que definitivamente no era __**su**_ _voz._

— _¡Vaya mierda! ¿Así es como trabajan en esta oficina?_

_Alcé la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarme con los divertidos ojos oscuros de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, que paradójicamente estaba sentado en el trono de mi peor enemigo de todos los tiempos._

— _¡Jacob! —Exclamé, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Él se puso de pie también y abrió los brazos para recibirme cuando me arrojé encima, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Su enorme cuerpo no se tambaleó ni un ápice; por el contrario, cerró sus enormes brazos alrededor de mi espalda y lanzó una sonora carcajada en mi oído mientras nos giraba en círculos como dos niños de primaria. — ¡Dios mío, Jacob! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Mis ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas felices mientras nos abrazábamos, y cuando por fin nos separamos tuve que sostenerme de sus antebrazos para no caer. Me habían mareado la sorpresa y el ridículo vuelo que me dio al dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. _

—_Créelo porque estoy aquí, cariño —bromeó con una sonrisa genuina, levantando sus enormes manazas y limpiándome las lágrimas con afecto. —Estoy aquí de visita y he querido darte una sorpresa. Charlie me dio la dirección exacta de este lugar. _

—_Es estupendo, Jake. ¡No lo puedo creer! —Repetí como una imbécil, provocándole una sonora carcajada. Él se volvió a sentar en el sillón frente al escritorio de Cullen y se palmeó una rodilla, invitándome. Me senté sobre su regazo, pasando un brazo por encima de sus anchos hombros mientras él me señalaba la pantalla del ordenador. _

— _¿Sabías que tu compañera de trabajo mira pornografía? —Me dijo en el oído con una risa. Yo hice una mueca ante las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. Era repugnante._

—_De hecho, es un compañero. No es una mujer —contesté asqueada. Me giré un poco para mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. —Es un insufrible. La verdad es que esto no me sorprende. Si supieras la situación en que lo conocí… _

_Me callé, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Jacob frunció el ceño y me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, y yo hundí la nariz en su cuello, respirando de aquel viejo aroma que mis sentidos no habían olvidado. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. Jake era mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano para mí. Tenerlo de vuelta de forma tan espontánea e inesperada era una sorpresa y un alivio. _

—_Bella, ¿ese tipo te molesta? —Asentí, todavía con el rostro pegado a su piel rojiza. — ¿Dónde está? Yo mismo le voy a dar una lección para que deje de perturbarte. —Agregó con un gruñido. _

_Alcé la cabeza y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, nuestras narices tan cerca que casi se tocaban._

—_No necesitas hacer nada de lo que estás pensando, Jacob, porque soy adulta y sé defenderme sola —sentencié con seriedad, aunque sentada en su regazo y habiendo dicho lo que acababa de decir, me sentía como una niña pequeña. —Además, Cullen nunca me hizo daño. Simplemente es un cerdo arrogante, soberbio y mujeriego; y eso es algo contra lo que ni tú ni yo podemos pelear._

—_La arrogancia se puede curar con un buen puñetazo —comentó él, y puso una expresión ligeramente confundida cuando solté una risita. — ¿Qué…? No me digas que le pegaste —asentí, esta vez riéndome abiertamente. Jake se rió conmigo, y la alegría de estar otra vez en los brazos del otro después de tanto tiempo fue tan contagiosa y tonificante que al cabo de unos minutos todavía nos estábamos riendo; mi cabeza apoyada en su tembloroso pecho, sus manos aferrándome por la cintura con tanta fuerza que todo mi cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmos de risa._

_En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta del despacho, y esta vez sí era él. Edward se paró en el marco de la puerta, mudo e inmóvil, mirándonos con los ojos como platos. Mi amigo y yo dejamos de reír al instante y yo me puse de pie de un salto sin saber qué decir._

_Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos mientras analizaba el contexto de lo que acababa de interrumpir._

—_Vaya, pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, acercándose hacia nosotros. Jake, que hasta entonces había seguido sentado en su silla, se puso de pie y me tomó por la cintura en un gesto protector, acercándome a su costado. Mi compañero de oficina no se perdió el gesto. —No esperaba encontrarme con esto. ¿No me vas a presentar, Swan? _

_El tono de su voz destilaba veneno. Jacob afianzó su agarre en mi cintura con una mano mientras estiraba la otra hacia Edward, presentándose a sí mismo._

—_Jacob Black. ¿Y tú eres…?_

—_Edward Cullen —estrechó su mano con un apretón firme y decidido, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _

— _¿Tú eres el compañero de trabajo de Bella? —Inquirió mi amigo con cierto tonito amenazante. Disimuladamente, le di un suave codazo en las costillas para recordarle que no quería ningún espectáculo sobreprotector de su parte. Cullen hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió._

—_Sí, y ese es mi lugar de trabajo. Así que si me lo permiten…_

_Rodeó el escritorio, pasándonos sin dejar de mirarnos como si fuéramos escoria. Jake y yo nos hicimos a un lado sin decir una palabra y yo aferré con fuerza el brazo de mi amigo para conducirlo hacia mi pequeña porción de despacho; pero él parecía tener otras intenciones. _

—_Si te lo permitimos, ¿qué? ¿Vas a seguir mirando pornografía por internet? _

_Cullen levantó la vista de su escritorio y le dirigió una mirada ácida antes de hablar dirigiéndose directamente a mí. _

—_Creo que no necesito internet. Parece que a Swan le gusta dar espectáculos en vivo. _

_Movió las cejas arriba y abajo en un gesto tan altanero como sugerente, y yo tuve que aferrar con ambas manos la muñeca de Jacob para evitar que se le echara encima, aunque yo misma me moría de ganas. El asno continuaba mirándome descaradamente, como retándome a decir algo. Desvié la mirada de su rostro y me centré en Jacob mientras lo conducía con esfuerzo hacia mi escritorio, apretando los dientes. Una vez que él estuvo sentado, me las arreglé para respirar profundamente por la nariz, apoyando una mano en su hombro en un gesto que intentaba ser de absoluta complicidad._

—_No le hagas caso, cariño —le dije en privado, aunque con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Cullen lo oyera. —Ya te he contado cómo es, no tiene sentido echarle más leña al fuego. _

_Jake asintió, abriendo sus brazos otra vez para darme lugar en su regazo. Atisbé una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que Cullen no habría comprendido del todo lo que acababa de decir pero podría imaginárselo; y me regodeé en silencio al notar que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas. Asumí que era de pura rabia, aunque no hizo ningún comentario y se mantuvo mascullando entre dientes durante la siguiente media y hora hasta que Jacob se fue de la oficina._

_**Fin Flashback**_

A pesar de que había esperado comentarios mordaces y subidos de tono de su parte, después de ese pequeño episodio ninguno de los dos sacó el tema de nuevo. Por supuesto que no iba a ser yo quien iniciara una pelea, pero aún me sorprendía que Cullen no tuviera nada que decir al respecto. Si no lo hubiera conocido lo suficiente habría pensado que había aprendido una lección y no volvería a meterse conmigo; pero al día siguiente las discusiones continuaron, incluso más fuertes que antes, como si la aparición de Jacob en nuestra oficina hubiera calentado los ánimos entre nosotros.

Mirándome en el espejo del pequeño baño mal iluminado del avión hice un recuento de las horas que llevaba sin dormir y las que todavía quedaban de vuelo. Dejé escapar un jadeo ahogado de resignación, soltándome el apretado moño que llevaba en el cabello, jalándome las puntas por el camino. Mi aspecto era lamentable. Tenía dos grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, habría jurado que cuatro horas antes esas dos manchas oscuras no estaban ahí. Mi piel, ya de por sí muy blanca, estaba más pálida que de costumbre; ligeramente sudada por la adrenalina de los temblores que acababa de sufrir el avión.

Y hablando de temblores…

Cuando sentí la primera sacudida me aferré con todas mis fuerzas al lavamanos, cerrando los ojos para no ver la lívida y ligeramente enferma expresión de mi propio rostro que me devolvía el espejo. En el reducido espacio de aquellas cuatro paredes, aquel temblor tuvo la capacidad de echar mi cuerpo hacia atrás, haciéndome golpear la pared opuesta al lavabo con el trasero y parte de la espalda. Solté un gritito de dolor que salió más como un gemido asustado. Mis manos sudadas resbalaron del borde del grifo del que me estaba sosteniendo y el siguiente violento sacudón me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentada en el suelo, abrazándome las rodillas y soltando juramentos con los dientes apretados.

Aún en mi propia conmoción pude oír claramente los golpes casi desesperados que llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién demonios podría ser tan valiente de ponerse de pie en medio de un vuelo con turbulencias? En mi propia indignación me armé de coraje para contestar con un grito ahogado.

— ¡Está ocupado!

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Cullen me devolvió el grito. Sonaba asustado. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas en puños, no fui capaz de contestar ni de comprender por qué estaba allí. Unos instantes después le oí otra vez, su tono era impaciente y demandante. —Swan, contéstame. Voy a entrar.

Estaba paralizada en el suelo, incapaz de moverme ni de articular una palabra. Edward no esperó mucho más antes de abrir la puerta, que yo no había atrancado al entrar.

Desde el suelo, la diferencia de altura entre nosotros parecía aumentar diez veces. A pesar de los temblores del avión y de los espasmos nerviosos de mi propio cuerpo, pude verlo perfectamente de pie, con su porte leonino y ligeramente dominante. Su presencia parecía llenar todo el espacio del reducido cubículo.

Nos miramos unos instantes a los ojos, él de pie en la puerta del baño y yo sentada en el suelo con los brazos enredados en mis pantorrillas. El brillo preocupado de sus ojos verdes no detuvo la turbulencia, pero por alguna razón me tranquilizó y me quitó el aliento, todo en un instante.

Al instante siguiente él había entrado en el baño y cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, agachándose frente a mí y tomándome el rostro con ambas manos para mirarme directamente a la cara. La luz del pequeño foco que nos iluminaba iba y venía, por momentos dejándonos a oscuras. La piel de sus dedos era suave al tacto, y en los flashes de luz podía ver sus facciones ansiosas, buscando algo en las mías.

¿Desde cuándo el corte de su mandíbula parecía tan fuerte y masculino? ¿Por qué mis dedos picaban en la necesidad de pasar las yemas por la incipiente barba que formaba una sombra sutil en sus mejillas?

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de pronto en una voz baja y suave, aunque ligeramente ronca. Tardé un momento en comprender lo que había dicho; cuando finalmente sus palabras alcanzaron mi cerebro me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Él asintió. —Ven conmigo.

Sus fuertes brazos soltaron la prisión de los míos para aferrarme por la cintura y ponerme de pie casi sin esfuerzo. Una vez más me sorprendí del llamativo y delicioso olor a miel, lilas y sol que desprendía su piel. Sin pensar lo que hacía, hundí la nariz en su cuello para olerlo de cerca. Sentí su piel tensarse y relajarse como un elástico flexible cuando dejó escapar un sonido semejante a un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Tenemos que… volver a los asientos —murmuró, con la voz aún más ronca que antes. Fue a dar un paso hacia adelante, todavía apretándome contra su costado, cuando una nueva turbulencia nos sacudió haciendo que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos hacia atrás, sin más sostén que el cuerpo del otro.

Él fue a dar sobre la tapa baja del retrete y yo acabé sentada en su regazo, apretando las manos en las solapas de su camisa y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver, no sentir… pero su olor era casi tóxico y me inundaba los sentidos, sus manos eran increíblemente suaves en la pequeña porción de piel expuesta de mi espalda.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin se calmaron los temblores del avión y de mi propio cuerpo. Podía oír su voz murmurándome al oído como desde la distancia y sentir sus brazos acunándome contra su pecho con una ternura que no hubiera creído de Cullen si no la estuviera experimentando.

Abrí los ojos y alcé la cabeza débilmente por el mareo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y después de unos segundos esbozó una tímida sonrisa, como si me diera ánimos. Aquel gesto era muy distinto al que yo le conocía, esa sonrisa ladina de mujeriego matador… le devolví el guiño con torpeza y sinceridad, mirándolo desde cerca; su rostro a apenas un palmo del mío.

No sé cómo pasó ni quién lo inició, pero al instante siguiente nos estábamos besando con un desenfreno que no habría reconocido propio de mí. Nuestros labios se movían juntos en una danza desesperada, una lucha de fuerzas en la que no habría un ganador.

Mi boca se abrió en un jadeo incontenible cuando sentí su lengua trazar la línea de mi labio inferior, dándole acceso con absoluta entrega. Mis manos, hasta entonces aferradas a las solapas de su camisa, se hundieron en su cabello cobrizo jalándolo hacia mí con la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca. Mi cuerpo se movía sobre el suyo con un ligero vaivén, no podría decir si era producto del movimiento del avión o de nuestro recientemente descubierto baile. Sus brazos se libraron de mi espalda y se acomodaron de tal forma que sus manos estaban en mi trasero, levantándome ligeramente en el aire sin dejar de explorar mi boca para acomodarme de modo que yo estuviera montada encima de su ya prominente erección.

_¡Bueno! ¡Al menos alguien trajo una palanca de emergencias! _

Desconociéndome y desconociéndolo, no sólo permití que me acomodara a su gusto sobre su regazo sino que me moví con él, meneando las caderas en busca de fricción. Edward soltó un gemido en mi boca y yo lo recibí gustosa, aprovechando el instante para introducir como una salvaje mi lengua en su boca y recorrerla con desenfreno, al igual que él había hecho conmigo.

No estaba pensando. No podía hacer más que sentir sus manos subiendo y bajando por la curva de mi cadera, el arco de mis costillas, el reborde de mis senos. Todo lo que podía sentir era el ligero cosquilleo de sus suaves dedos por encima de la ropa que comenzaba a estorbarnos, y ese calor ineludible que se expandía por mi cuerpo desde el centro mismo de mi intimidad.

En algún punto nos apartamos, los dos jadeando por aire y mirándonos de cerca. Su pecho subía y bajaba en perfecta sincronía con el mío, y el roce de su camisa sobre la mía resultaba exquisitamente incitante. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por la falta de luz y la lujuria, se pasearon con hambre por todo mi rostro hasta quedarse prendados en mis labios, que de seguro estarían rojos e hinchados por aquella insólita sesión de besos en un baño de avión.

_¡Quién lo hubiera creído…!_

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto —confesó en voz baja sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Esto…? —Pregunté, alzando una ceja. No me había dado cuenta de que mis manos seguían enterradas cómodamente en su melena broncínea.

—Esto —asintió y movió bruscamente sus caderas bajo las mías, haciéndome pegar un brinco de excitación y soltar un inevitable quejido de placer. Sus pupilas relampaguearon divertidas al verme perder la compostura.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña que digas eso? —Fingí meditar, desenredando los dedos de su pelo para bajar las manos por toda la extensión de su cuello y hasta sus hombros en un movimiento medido y sensual. — Eres un cerdo.

Cullen bufó, rodando los ojos como lo habría hecho estando sentado en su escritorio en la oficina, aunque sus pulgares juguetearon con el borde de mi camisa hasta alcanzar una porción expuesta y particularmente sensible de piel en mi abdomen mientras hablaba.

—Yo seré un cerdo… pero tú eres una frígida.

—Asno —me moví ligeramente en un pequeño círculo sobre su regazo, tentando.

—Pedante —su mano comenzó a ascender sobre la curva de mi cadera casi hasta alcanzar la tela de mi sostén.

—Grosero —mi mano descendió sobre su clavícula hasta alcanzar el primer botón de su camisa, que desabroché rápidamente con dos dedos casi sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta.

—Anti orgásmica.

—Eso ya lo veremos —y sin más, volví a besarlo, esta vez imponiéndome sobre él, demandando y recibiendo, acariciando y apretando, volviéndonos locos en el proceso. Éramos puras manos y labios, lengua aquí y jadeo allá, un suave mordisco en su labio inferior, un desvío de su boca hacia mi cuello, unos dedos presurosos desabotonando su camisa, unas manos decididas deshaciéndose de la mía. El tiempo se podría haber detenido y el avión entero podría haber quedado pendiendo en una nube o caer en línea recta hacia una muerte segura que nosotros no nos hubiéramos percatado. Tal era la fuerza de esa pasión recién descubierta, sepultada bajo el constante desagrado que sentíamos por el otro.

Su camisa y la mía estuvieron en el suelo en un santiamén. Ni corto ni perezoso, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para abrir su propio camino con los labios a través de la extensión de mi cuello y en camino descendente hacia la curva de mis pechos. Yo misma le di acceso arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y moviéndome sobre su regazo con desesperación hasta que incluso la necesitada fricción resultó insoportable para ambos y él se irguió en toda su altura, obligándome a rodearle la cintura con las piernas.

Mi espalda se estampó contra la puerta cerrada y mi boca se abrió en un jadeo enmudecido cuando sus caderas se presionaron contra las mías moviéndose con frenesí. La mano de Edward que no estaba sosteniéndome del trasero se dirigió directamente a mi sostén, desabrochándolo y haciéndolo a un lado en menos de lo que hubiera tardado en decir "aerolínea".

—Oh, ¡cielos! —Gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un golpe sordo cuando su boca se apoderó de uno de mis pezones y succionó con fuerza. Inmovilizada como estaba desde mi posición en el aire resultaba difícil hacer algo más que intentar enganchar mis zapatos en la cintura de sus pantalones para deshacerme de ellos cuanto antes; aunque parecía imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera su lengua acariciando con sorprendente devoción y pericia esos puntos particularmente sensibles de mi cuerpo.

_Malditos pantalones del maldito traje de su más maldito dueño._

En un arrebato de conciencia – ¿o tal vez debería decir inconsciencia? – desenrosqué mis piernas de su cintura para deslizarme hacia el suelo y apoderarme de su cinturón. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro mientras me deshacía de sus pantalones sin miramientos. Casi podía leer en sus pupilas el deseo sexual que debían estar reflejando las mías.

—Esto sí que no lo habría imaginado de ti, Swan —se mofó mientras hacía mi trabajo, y estuve segura de que iba a agregar algo más, pero se interrumpió de golpe y tragando en seco cuando acaricié con firmeza su miembro por encima de la tela de sus bóxers.

_Las cotillas de la oficina tenían razón… ¡Carajo, es grande!_

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras yo liberaba su sexo, dividida entre la graciosa paradoja de estar enrollándome con mi peor enemigo y el lujurioso deseo que acababa de nacer en mí. Su cuello parecía un lugar interesante donde apoyar mis labios mientras mis manos trabajaban por debajo de su cintura, por lo que me entretuve besando aquí y allá hasta que mis dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja. Me estremecí cuando lo oí jadear en mi cabello.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir, Cullen? —Susurré en su oído sin dejar de acariciarlo. — ¿Acaso piensas quién diría que la loca y cascarrabias Isabella Swan pudiera hacer esto? —Apreté un poco la palma de mi mano alrededor de su miembro para darle énfasis a mis palabras, ganándome un silbido de placer de su parte. —Te he sorprendido, ¿eh, Cullen?

Edward dirigió sus dedos al cierre de mi falda, bajándolo muy despacio mientras me miraba a los ojos como si meditara profundamente su respuesta.

—Estoy sorprendido, sí —dijo esbozando esa característica sonrisa torcida suya mientras mi falda caía al suelo. Las dos gemas verdes de sus ojos brillaban con una emoción imposible de descifrar. Sus pulgares se engancharon en la fina tela de algodón de mis bragas antes de volver a hablar. —Gratamente sorprendido.

Entonces se arrodilló frente a mí, cortando de manera abrupta el hechizo hipnótico que mantenía mis ojos pegados a los suyos; y me quitó la última prenda de ropa que me quedaba. Había vuelto a ser el altanero y descarado imbécil que era en la oficina, pero que me parta un rayo si esa actitud no me encendió esta vez.

Después de arrojar mi ropa interior hacia atrás levantó con delicada firmeza una de mis piernas para apoyarla en su hombro. Su rostro volvió a elevarse desde aquella distancia, sus ojos pidiendo permiso para actuar. Me mordí el labio y asentí, repentinamente cohibida por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Porque, en serio, ¿quién habría dicho que Cullen…

…_tendría una lengua tan experta? Oh. Por. Dios._

Mi cuerpo entero vibró como un terremoto cuando su cálida boca entró en contacto con mi sexo. A duras penas me sostuve de la manija de la puerta con una mano mientras la otra volaba directamente a mi boca para apagar el gemido casi animal que brotó de mi pecho. Sus manos estaban en mi trasero, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientras hundía la lengua en mí, lamiendo, chupando y succionando hasta casi volverme loca.

El calor que había comenzado a sentir en el centro de mi vientre se expandió como una llamarada por todo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome pensar. Cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior con la precisión de un experto cirujano y su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mi clítoris, lo perdí. Mis ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza; y no habría habido mano ni pie ni boca que silenciara el grito que salió de mis labios cuando me golpeó el orgasmo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso cuando Edward se puso de pie, casi tan sudoroso y jadeante como yo. No hicieron falta palabras para comprender lo que estaba pensando, la sonrisa arrogante pegada en su rostro era suficiente. Me bastó un instante de observar ese simple gesto soberbio para tomar una decisión.

_¿Quieres guerra? La tendrás._

Esbocé una sonrisa genuina al apoyar ambas manos en su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás. El guiño lo tomó tan desprevenido que casi no tuve que aplicar fuerza para hacer que se tambaleara y los pies se le enredaran en sus propios pantalones bajos, obligándolo a caer sentado una vez más sobre la tapa del retrete. Sin dejar de sonreír, me acerqué con movimientos casi felinos, como un depredador anticipando el instante exacto en que va a saltar sobre su presa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprendió mi intención. Apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros y me abrí de piernas sobre su regazo, descendiendo lentamente hasta montarme sobre él. Su dura erección me rozó suavemente cuando me acomodé, y él movió sus caderas bajo mi peso de forma involuntaria al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura, listo para empezar a bailar.

—No sabía que esa lengua tuya sirviera para algo más que decir estupideces, Cullen —me burlé, retrasando el momento a pesar de mi propia angustiante desesperación. La excitación que había logrado calmar hacía unos momentos parecía haberse encendido nuevamente sólo bajo el fulgor de su mirada verde sobre mis labios, mi cuello y mis senos. Nunca me había sentido tan descaradamente observada, y estaba sorprendida de que ese hecho no me acobardara… por el contrario, _me gustaba_.

Edward se movió ligeramente buscando fricción, una nueva llama de lujuria flameando en sus ojos.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad de… demostrarlo —contestó con los dientes apretados. —Me odiaste desde el momento en que nos presentamos y… ah, no te diste una oportunidad de conocerme.

—Ya veo… —jadeé, ensortijando mis dedos en sus cabellos mientras me movía arriba y abajo, torturándolo y torturándome. —Tal vez deberíamos… ugh, empezar de nuevo.

Por un momento creí que no iba a contestar, porque inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha y hundió la nariz en mi cuello, aspirando fuertemente mientras yo me retorcía sobre él. Su mano serpenteó la estrechez de nuestros cuerpos y tomó su propio sexo, dándole una ligera sacudida antes de dirigirlo directamente hacia mi entrada, que lo recibiría gustosa.

Pero después levantó la vista una vez más y depositó un beso breve y suave sobre mis labios, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Hola —dijo sonriendo, esta vez de verdad. — Soy Edward Cullen.

—Un placer… soy Bella Swan —Le devolví la sonrisa, inclinándome para besarlo de lleno en los labios al mismo tiempo que descendía sobre su miembro y él se introducía en mí de un solo empujón.

—Mierrrrda —siseó, ahogando mi propio gemido en su boca cuando comencé a moverme sobre él. Estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrar la cadencia perfecta de nuestros cuerpos como para responderle. Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente hacia atrás, todos los poros de mi piel demasiado conscientes de la presión que sus manos hacían en mi cadera y la base de mi espalda, moviéndose conmigo; llenándome.

Los gemidos y suspiros no tardaron en llenar el pequeño baño, más altos y más incontenibles con cada profunda estocada. A pesar del reducido espacio, de alguna manera me las arreglé para apoyar las palmas de mis manos en sus rodillas y estirar la espalda en un arco perfecto, dándole un buen vistazo de mi pecho mientras saltaba sobre él. El ritmo se hacía cada vez más frenético y desesperado, podía ver y sentir los músculos de Edward tensándose y flexionándose cada vez que se hundía en mí; mi propio cuerpo respondiendo en jadeos e incontenibles temblores.

—Oh Dios... Bella… —gimió él cerrando sus ojos. Podía sentirlo, estaba muy cerca del borde. Aceleré aún más mis movimientos, hundiendo las uñas en su piel mientras me movía arriba y abajo, ensartándome en su miembro cada vez con más profundidad. En un arrebato de locura apasionada Edward volvió abrir sus ojos y me detuvo sólo por un instante para separarnos un poco y ponerse de pie, obligándome una vez más a rodear su cintura con las piernas sin salirse de mí. Mi espalda volvió a estamparse contra la pared y aquella danza sexual continuó incluso más intensa y acelerada que antes. Sus caderas se movían con precisión contra las mías, sus manos buscando un punto de apoyo en mis piernas y acomodándome de tal forma que la conexión entre su cuerpo y el mío fue total.

— ¡Edward! —Grité en éxtasis cuando alcanzó mi punto G, mis manos moviéndose con vida propia sobre la sudorosa piel de su espalda, clavando mis uñas en la carne mientras él mordía y chupaba mi cuello con cada estocada. El placer que me estaba dando me obligó a cerrar los ojos, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir cómo me acercaba una vez más al borde de aquel delicioso abismo. —Ya no.... Ah, Edward…

—Ya casi… ungh, Bella… —Y entonces lo hizo. Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes clavándose en los míos, dándome una exquisita sensación de parálisis, robándome el aliento. No dejó de moverse dentro y fuera de mí, pero la forma en que me miraba resultaba incluso más estimulante. Cuando torció el cuello y su boca se posó sobre la mía sin siquiera tocarla, casi me largo a llorar de placer. —Córrete para mí.

El apretado nudo que se había formado en la parte baja de mi vientre reventó con una fuerza demoledora, mi pecho se retorció bajo la prisión de su cuerpo presionando el mío. Mis piernas hubieran sido incapaces de aguantar mi propio peso tras el ímpetu con que me sacudió el clímax. Habría jurado que vi las estrellas, pero no podía estar segura, todo lo que podía sentir era esa deliciosa sensación de plenitud.

Edward arremetió una, dos, tres veces más en mi interior y alcanzó su propio orgasmo con un gemido gutural que me estremeció entera, alargando mi placer. Enterré la cara en su cuello mientras él nos deslizaba a ambos hacia el suelo hasta quedar en una posición sentada, yo aún aferrada a su cuerpo, él todavía dentro de mí. Mientras recuperaba el aliento con la nariz pegada a su piel, ahora olorosa a almizcle y lavanda, advertí por primera vez que el avión finalmente había dejado de moverse. El mareo que sentía en ese momento nada tenía que ver con las violentas turbulencias.

_Al menos ya no me duele la cabeza. _

—Eso fue… —exhalé, alucinada.

—Increíble —terminó Edward por mí cuando hubo recuperado el aliento. Alcé la mirada y me encontré prendada una vez más de sus cálidos ojos verde claro. Nunca había visto brillar aquellas pupilas de esa forma. Había adoración y deleite en su mirada, ¿qué estaría viendo él en mí? Me obligué a cerrar los ojos ante ese pensamiento, mordiéndome el labio y sintiendo cómo se acaloraban mis mejillas. —Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Aún estás asustada?

Solté una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado y volviendo a enterrar la nariz en su cuello para que no viera mi rubor mientras recordaba la insinuación que me había hecho antes sobre las "sacudidas" del avión. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, él también se rió entre dientes, pero se hizo a un lado alzando una mano hasta mi barbilla para mirarme a la cara.

—Creí que hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que deberíamos empezar de nuevo —susurró seriamente, alzando una ceja. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando su mano recorrió la extensión de mi mandíbula y acarició mi cabello.

—Yo… —me encogí de hombros, mirando alrededor. Una vez más, solté una risita tonta al ver nuestras ropas regadas por todas partes y preguntarme si los pasajeros habrían escuchado algo. —Supongo que lo dije en serio. —Agregué, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara. Edward sonrió y asintió.

—Bueno, entonces te propongo una cosa. Olvidemos todo, desde hace dos años y hasta ahora; y empecemos otra vez.

Sonreí, soltándome de su agarre para ponerme de pie y buscar mis ropas. Por alguna razón no me sentí cohibida mientras volvía a ponerme la ropa interior y le lanzaba a Edward sus cosas, sus ojos siguiendo todos mis movimientos desde el suelo. Volví a mirarlo mientras me abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa, él ya estaba de pie subiéndose los pantalones. La escena me resultó más graciosa que bochornosa.

—Está bien, empecemos de nuevo —acepté cuando estuvimos vestidos, mirándonos en silencio. Acorté la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y rodeé su cuello con los brazos, poniéndome en puntas de pie para depositar un suave y casto beso en sus labios. —Pero, ¿tenemos que olvidar todo, _todo_? —Edward sacudió la cabeza con sarcasmo, aunque no me perdí el hecho de que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y no era aquella sonrisa ladina, sino esa otra sonrisa que acababa de descubrir, mi sonrisa.

—Olvídalo todo y te daré un recordatorio de… las partes buenas, cuando toquemos tierra —sugirió, abrazándome por la cintura y acercándome aún más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y nuestras bocas se movieron juntas a la perfección, como sellando el pacto. Fue un beso dulce, sin apuros ni segundas intenciones. Lo sentí como el inicio de algo nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos di un paso atrás y abrí la puerta del baño para salir primero, sin dejar de mirarlo. Me detuve un momento como si lo estuviera considerando y finalmente asentí sonriendo.

—Hecho.

Desde el pasillo del avión e incluso a pesar de que había vuelto a cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas pude oír su risa musical acompañando mis pasos.

Ahora tenía otra buena razón para que me gustaran los vuelos.

* * *

La canción que canta Edward es 'I wanna be sedated', de Ramones.

Gracias **Mar** por darme el empujón que me faltaba para publicarlo :)


End file.
